


Next To You

by junkyardhound



Series: RESIDENT EVIL NINE [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyardhound/pseuds/junkyardhound
Summary: Wesker says his goodbyes.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Irene Müller, Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: RESIDENT EVIL NINE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Next To You

Wesker ran through the halls of the main hall of the underground facility, sounding out the blaring of the alarms as the bomb that was detonated was to go off in the next 10 minutes. His feet carried him and so did the Virus inside him, his speed unmatched for the timer. The patter of his feet echoed through the metal walls, sounding like heavy rain hitting a rooftop. He had one thing on his mind. Irene. The girl who had gotten in the way of proving himself worthy to Umbrella.

Her father, an ex-umbrella employee, had ended up right where he needed him to be. The real reason for the road trip was the threat of Lisa's life. But Wesker was five-steps ahead and knew he'd try and leave town. But the threat wasn't on Irene's life, the threat became Irene.

She was clever, he'd agreed upon, and determined. He had encountered her several times, and each time he pushed her down she got back up. _Bloodied but unbowed._

It started with their first encounter in the lab, he took note to how scrawny she was, and how she could've survived this long. At point blank he had shot her knee cap, but she got right back up and continued looking for her father. During their second encounter, Wesker tried to intimidate her, but she proved otherwise by almost getting herself killed.

He didn't even notice his finger had been on the trigger, and when she kicked him away..BOOM!! Blood smeared onto the wall, squirting from her now empty socket. He didn't feel anything at first but shock, and with time to think on what happened he felt...bad?

He only cared about himself if anything, but she wouldn't stop getting up. He was the one who was intimidated.

Then, as he watched the fight with her and her now tyrant father, he realized that he was wrong. She wasn't intimidating or the least brave. In truth she was scared the whole time, cowardly to say the least. She didn't even shoot, she let herself get killed. She was able to use a serum on him during it, but came infected in the end.

He felt nothing. When the fight was over he felt nothing, not in the slightest. His evidence of redemption had been eradicated by an 18 year old girl. And he didn't feel a thing.

Wesker was ready to leave the hellhole town, where Umbrella had used it as one of their secret lab testing places, until the sirens started blaring. Irene, half dead, was able to start the bomb that was buried deep within the facility, which connected to the whole town.

That's not the reason he was running though.

During Irene's adventures he had begun to see the potential she had within her. Her will power stronger than anyone he had ever seen. She was like him.

He wasn't gonna waste t[his] opportunity.

Without realizing his thoughts had carried him off into fascination, and his eyes finally reached the dreaded door of "Lab lll: Testing Room." To his surprise, it was locked shut. But he couldn't waste anymore time, so with all his strength, the door blew off clean when he slammed into it.

He scurried inside the room, turning on his heel to a stop. His eyes covered every inch of the room until his eyes landed upon Lisa, who was slumped and sitting in a pool of blood.

_**5 minutes remaining. Please evacuate the premises immediately.** _

He walked over to her slowly, stepping in bloody hand prints and a streak of blood that stopped at Irene's feet. She crawled to this tiny spot, not bothering to even try to escape.

And kneeled down, put his hands on both sides of her face to lift her head up. "Irene?" Wesker asked, not in a concerned way. He took his hands away, and her head fell back down, going limp.

He'd been too late.

Wesker didn't say anything else. He didn't exactly know what to do. Sure the best thing to do in a situation like this is to get the fuck out town but...he felt held back.

Instead of running, he stayed. He sat down next to her body, and waited for the inevitable.

_**3 minutes remaining. Please evacuate the premises immediately.** _

He stared at the pool of blood, looking as it soaked his clothes. He was disgusted by it, but he deserved to be reminded of what he put the poor girl through.

And then in that moment, he knew.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small white capsule that had a red glowing essence inside. He hesitated at first. This was the last of the T-Virus known on the planet, was he gonna waste it if it didn't work on her? For all he knew she could turn into a monster if she didn't bond with the virus.

He didn't need to fight another monster on top of his plate of madness.

Wesker examined the syringe, afraid of the consequences this could hold. He forgot why he was doing this in the first place. But his intuition led him astray, just like this lamb he were to corrupt.

"God fucking…" He wasted no time rolling up Irene's torn sleeve, holding her forearm and hitting his finger against where the vain should be. Finally, and carefully, he injected her with the T-Virus.

He waited for her to burst into a creature, tentacles here and there.

Nothing happened.

Not even the blood was pouring back into her.

She remained limp, and even fell onto his shoulder, her head resting there. He moved his hand up, placing it on her cheek as his other rested on her shoulder. He sighed in relief and disappointment. Confused to say the most. She hadn't accepted the virus and the virus didn't reject her. Irene had refused the virus.

"You.." He muttered.

**_1 minute remaining. Please evacuate the premises immediately._ **

"..you did good, Müller."

The two were sat there, Wesker's hand still remained on her cheek, the grip on her shoulder tighten.

Even after everything that happened, how the times he felt hate towards Irene, a sense of pride now.

**_59 seconds remaining. Please evacuate the premises immediately._ **

He couldn't sit there now, he had to get out. With his speed he could get out of the building, but would go down with the town despite surviving. But Lisa would be deader than dead.

But why not risk it?

He was up on his feet in seconds with Irene over his shoulder. He zoomed out of there fast as lightning, hitting every sharp corner until jumping up the staircase and encountering the ladder that lead up to the house. He jumped up the ladder and out the house.

**_30 seconds left._ **

He kept running straight ahead, hanging onto Irene for dear life.

He didn't realize that he had finally made it out of town, and skidded to a halt. He put Lisa onto the ground, looking at her face before he did a double take.

The bandage that had covered her missing eye had flown off, but her eye had grown back.

Every wound as well had healed up. The blood that coated her clothes absorbed back into her.

And with the flutter of her eyes, one was a cat eye red and the other her original crystal blue, now also a cat eye.

Wesker didn't say anything, but his eyes glowed crimson through his glasses.

"You're like me."

**Author's Note:**

> Irene Müller is my Resident Evil OC!! To find out more follow me on my instagram @Junkyardhound !


End file.
